


старшие арканы

by gingerminded



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Джеки вообще очень сильно любит Мисти.
Relationships: Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 4





	старшие арканы

Джеки не верит в чакры и расклады, Джеки верит в точную стрельбу и гранаты, Джеки очень сильно верит в эдди и в то, что лучше Виктора пулю из бедра никто не вытащит. Джеки, если честно, не понимает в таро и эзотерике вообще нихуя, старшие арканы, младшие, прямая карта, перевёрнутая, хуё-моё, очень сложно.

Джеки слушает Мисти очень внимательно, переспрашивает даже, говорит «ауру почистить, да, ага», смеётся громко и уверенно отвечает, что «ну ты же почистишь, mi tesoro, кто, если не ты».

Джеки вообще любит слушать Мисти, смотреть на Мисти, дарить Мисти благовония и ароматические масла из Джапан-тауна вместо этих стрёмных голографических цветов, лежать с Мисти в обнимку, когда у неё день сложный, или лежать головой у Мисти на коленях, когда через выезжать стреляться в Пасифику, а на плите закипает чайник.

У Мисти в последнее время с магазинчиком сложно, Мисти очень сильно устаёт, и Джеки обещает, что скоро по всему городу узнают, где можно получить самые хорошие расклады на будущее с прошлым — _я слушаю всё, что ты рассказываешь, сariño, всё-всё-всё_ — и Мисти смеётся мягко, и целует его, когда они выехав немного за город сидят на капоте машины.

Джеки вообще очень сильно любит Мисти, Джеки вообще романтичный до пизды, поэтому он и начинает рисовать на столике в гараже эту самую, которая мандала. Эта самая, которая мандала, получается очень яркая и кривая пиздец просто, Джеки аж стыдно больше, чем немного, поэтому когда они едут в Конпеки он берёт с Ви слово, от одной будущей легенды Найт-Сити другой, что тот ему поможет устроить для Мисти самое охуенное в мире свидание.

(И с самой охуенной в мире мандалой.)


End file.
